


<3 u. Bye.

by amandaskankovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey shows up outside of Ian’s house one night at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3 u. Bye.

There’s a lot of confusion when he starts pounding on the door. The kids are freaking out. Fiona’s freaking out. Mike picked this night to sleep over for the first time so he has no idea what the fuck to think and he actually suggests calling the cops. Many eyes are rolled at that.  
Lip actually gets physical though. Has Mickey pinned against the wall. He doesn’t know that Mickey’s not drunk. He’s actually never been more sober in his life. What he is and where he is in a place where he has to talk to fucking Ian. He needs to talk to Ian.  
“I told you to stay the fuck away from him.” Lip said.  
This exchange was weeks ago. When Ian came back. Right after that wordless exchange where Mickey and Ian just kind of stared at each other until Lip pulled him away. Mandy had been there too so all the more reason to get the fuck away.  
But what Lip had done the next day is track Mickey down.  
“Do you love him?” Lip had asked.  
Mickey didn’t speak.  
“Do you give a fuck about him at all?” Lip had asked.  
Again Mickey didn’t speak.  
“Stay the fuck away from him.” Lip had said turning away.  
Obviously Mickey had opted not to take that advice.  
And Lip was going to kill Mickey now probably. He could do that.  
But then there was Ian standing behind Lip and putting his hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay,” he said.  
“Where the fuck are you going?” Fiona called out.  
“I’ll handle it!” Ian said.  
So this is the conversation Mickey and Ian had with Ian’s entire family (and Fiona’s new boyfriend) watching from the windows.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ian asked.  
“I saw you with that guy,” Mickey said.  
Ian sighed.  
“Is he your boyfriend?”  
The word came out of Mickey’s mouth all sing songy like they were 10 year old girls.  
Ian has a boyfriend. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
“I don’t know what he is yet,” Ian said, “I just met him. But it’s not really any of your concern is it?”  
“No,” Mickey said biting his cheek a little, “I guess it uh…isn’t.”  
“Jesus Christ,” Ian said, “Why are you here Mick?”  
And Mickey said, “Something happened, “and he laughed a little.  
And Ian noticed finally because they weren’t very clear in the moonlight the bruises on Mickey’s neck.  
“Something bad.” Mickey said.  
“What?” Ian said.  
Mickey shrugged, “Shit went down. It was bound to,” Mickey shrugged, “Eventually.”  
“How bad?” Ian asked.  
There was blood on Mickey’s knuckles.  
Mickey wasn’t really staring at Ian. Ian thought maybe he was staring at nothing but then he realized he was staring into Ian’s house.  
“If I asked you to run away with me would you do it?”  
It took Ian a very long second to respond to this but finally he did, “Is someone dead Mickey?”  
Mickey just kept staring but then he said, “I have to leave. She’s coming with me. You could come with me too.”  
“Who’s she? Svetlana?”  
Mickey shrugged, “She might come too. She’s still deciding. But Mandy’s coming.”  
“Mandy?”  
“We’re leaving tonight,” Mickey said, “We’re leaving now. It has to be now.”  
Mickey looked over at him again finally, “Come?” He asked.  
Ian shook his head, “I…can’t.” Now he looked over at his house and at the people inside it watching them, “They just got me back.”  
Once again Mickey was not looking at Ian when he spoke and said, “I loved you you know?”  
And maybe this is the point where Ian started to cry. He’d notice the tears when he walked back inside and he’d wonder when that started because he couldn’t really remember but maybe this was it.  
Mickey looked at Ian.  
Ian nodded.  
“It doesn’t change anything though,” Mickey said, “Does it?”  
Ian shook his head.  
“You think things would have been different? If we’d met somewhere else. Had different families.”  
“Maybe,” Ian said, “But um…I loved you here. So…”  
They both just stood there. Looking broken, being broken.  
And then finally Mickey said “Okay,” and he was nodding to himself.  
Making up his mind about something and deciding it was time.  
And then he leaned forward and put both his hands on Ian’s face holding it and staring at him for just a second and then he kissed Ian on the forehead.  
He’d never done this before.  
He probably never would again.  
And maybe this was the second that Mickey started crying.  
Maybe they were both crying.  
Maybe.  
But what happened for sure after this is that Mickey turned around and Ian watched him walk away.  
And that was it.  
He was gone.  
And then about 40 minutes after this there was a text from Mandy.  
It didn't tell him anything he didn't already know.


End file.
